


Joshua is a Library Fairy and Everyone(tm) is Enchanted by Him.

by ShujiRiaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically a Joshua Harem, Joshua is a Library Assistant and everyone has a crush, Joshua is vv soft and cheeky, M/M, Multi, Will update the relationships tag when I'm done with the pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujiRiaa/pseuds/ShujiRiaa
Summary: Joshua Hong is a third year college student who serves as the campus' library assistant. Perks of this include; staying in an air-conditioned area all day, a wide array of books to read, a bit of allowance as compensation from the campus and the fulfillment that comes with serving the student body. If he was asked, to say that being in the library all day is fun would be an understatement.---I suck at summaries but it's basically 12 students developing a happy crush on librarian that is Joshua.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Seungcheol: Of Stress and a Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments or suggestions to how the others would meet maybe? Or share some library stories if you guys feel like it ^^
> 
> (Fair warning: most if not all are unbeta-d.)

Seungcheol wasn't one for quiet places. He liked the bustling sound of people while he worked—coffee shops being his usual pick if not the common study areas on campus. But in the rare occasion where his sleep was barely an hour total, he chose to not waste effort in driving or walking outside the campus, having gone to the library instead.  
  
Through the doors of the air-conditioned, he immediately made a bee line straight to the table by the window; dragging his feet. Once at the table, he laid his materials on the surface and began his work with a tired sigh.   
  
\+ + +  
  
Three hours passed; two worksheets, a full page reaction paper and eight pages worth of a readings later, Seungcheol stretched his arms up. 

_'I deserve a little break after all that.'_ He engrained in his mind that he'll give himself ten minutes to rest his head in his arms. But because of circumstances ~~\---~~ being in the library and not being able to use his alarm, specifically—the little rest extended.   
  
The ten minutes turned into an hour, then an hour and a half extended to two hours. Who was counting? None other than the new library assistant, Joshua.

Why was he counting? Because the head librarian was just about to kick Seungcheol out if the other didn't wake up in the next minute.

"Ma'am. I'll go return the books on the tables into the shelves." Joshua bid the lady before he made his way around the circulation counter's beam. Passing by the tables and collecting the books left strewn everywhere, he made sure that the librarian wouldn't be so suspicious of him helping the said dozed-off student. His third stop was at the sleeping male's table.

  
  
Joshua lightly taps him awake by the shoulder.

  
  
"Three more minutes.."   
  
"Three more minutes and you'll get kicked out with a sanction to your name." That effectively made the raven-haired boy raise his head sleepily. It took him more than a few seconds to register the voice, who spoke again in a bit of a louder tone, seemingly making someone hear the conversation. Seungcheol met the student's gaze.

  
  
_'Play along.'_ Joshua hoped that the look he gave passed the message well.

  
  
"Ahem.. I'm fixing the books back on the shelves; and wanted to ask if you're done with your books." Seungcheol looked confused. _'Why would he wake me just for that..'_

Joshua gave a little grimace.

  
  
" ~~\---~~ and also to save you from getting the head librarian's wrath by sleeping in the library. It isn't allowed, you know." The brunette continued in a hushed tone, seeing the raven look at him with a more conscious gaze. _'Finally, he got it.'_

  
  
"Oh. Sorry for the trouble. And thank you for that...Joshua." The momentary surprise was evident on Joshua’s face, but at the sight of the raven squinting at his dangling ID, made sense.

  
  
"You're welcome?"   
  
"Seungcheol."   
  
"Seungcheol, alright. For real now though, you done with those books?"

  
  
"Oh, yeah. Here you go." Placing the books in the other's arms, Seungcheol offered a kind, little smile. It was returned by Joshua, before he walked to the next table and gathered the books.

Seungcheol stretched a bit before looking down on the paper he laid on....which had a little wet spot where his mouth hovered over while he slept. Feeling the warmth crawl up his cheeks, Seungcheol tried to subtly wipe the bit of drool at the side of his lips. _'Please tell me he didn't see it...'_   
  
His embarrassed gaze panned to the brunette, who calmly went about placing the books back in their respective shelves.  
  
Cheol started to pack his things but stopped momentarily. Something caught his attention; a clean piece of tissue at the corner of his table that he swore wasn't there before. He realized what this meant, and lightly rested his forehead on the table as his ears reddened in embarrassment. His hand reached towards the tissue, and wiped his cheek shamefully.  
  
+++  
  
From his corner of the room, Joshua gave a quiet snicker at the action before moving to the next shelf.


	2. Jeonghan: An Encounter with the R.R.L. Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for RRLs are a pain in the ass, but it has to be done.

Jeonghan had a love-hate relationship with academic papers. He lived for showing his wit and humor through writing—as a person with a Creative Writing minor would--but cursed the extensive scientific research that had to be done as a Psychology major. He had one of those currently. It was due the following week, required 20 print sources from the library and limited their search area to _only_ the campus library.   
  
Usually, he waited 4 days before the deadline in starting these kinds of papers, but Jeonghan knew that looking for print sources was no joke so he started on the hunt the day after he was given the assignment. He knew that only having the library as a source was difficult, and having 19 other students fight over a bunch of books would paint something like the competition level shown in the Hunger Games and that lead him to where he was right now; typing away at the library's computer navigating computer which—for some reason—wasn't cooperating with him.   
  
On any normal day, he would have shown his irritability through harsher sounds of tapping on the keys and audible, frustrated sighs but he woke up well this morning; had a good breakfast and was even able to meditate for half an hour. Jeonghan wasn't about to let his morning be ruined by some finnicky computer. He thought to approach the circulation counter; a good decision on his end because they're the most informed about the ins and outs of the library.

  
  
(Totally not because of the student at the front desk who looked super cute. Really, it wasn’t him.)

  
  
"Hi! I wanted to ask where the Psychology books are? The computer isn’t working well and it wasn’t really helping me." Jeonghan watched as a thoughtful look crossed the other's face, before they responded. 

"I'll note to have the computer up for repair, then. The Psychology books are at the 4th floor, by the entrance of Study Lounge 2." A blink in response was given, the silent _'you expect me to know that how?'_ hung in the air. 

  
In his defense, being a junior didn't mean that he knew every inch and crevice of the university; the library was no exception. Jeonghan was rarely seen at the library because of how quiet it was and the fact that he associated quiet places to sleeping hardly helped his productivity. This was tested and proven when Jeonghan was a first year.   
  
He went with the flow of his section mates for a group study; found a table in a secluded part of the 1st floor and minutes later, caught up on sleep more than the work that needed to be done. He remembered being rudely awakened by the old librarian who had given him a very stern warning (read: a quiet scolding) and he’d not been fond of the place since. 

  
Seeing the new face blink in silent confusion made Joshua chuckle; his eyes wrinkling at the corners in slight amusement of the familiar scene. 

  
"I'll lead you to them. Give me a moment." 

  
He wasn’t a music lover by any means but Jeonghan swore he heard a melody of harps chime in when the attractive student spoke. It made him think _‘If patience had a sound, no doubt it would be his voice.’_   
  
Despite not having listened to what the man said, Jeonghan nodded as if to say he understood and watched the other fill out a request form. And after, had ducked under the beam that separated the circulation counter, and started heading for the staircase.   
  
A few steps on the way, Joshua realized that the (admittedly) handsome student wasn't following him.

  
  
"Aren't you going to follow me? Those books wouldn't walk to you, you know?" The library assistant teased in a gentle voice as Jeonghan felt the creeping heat of a light blush on his cheeks--scurrying to trail behind the male.

"I'm starting to wish they did." Jeonghan eyed on the stairs and the man who was already halfway through.

* * *

  
  
Four flights of stairs later, both boys arrived. While the librarian was looking fine and fresh as ever, the same couldn’t be said for Jeonghan; who clutched onto the handrail, breathing heavily. He felt the need to be embarrassed for his current state, but Jeonghan was too busy cursing the broken elevator that caused his no-longer-very-fresh look. (Never would he shift the blame on his love of sleep and lack of exercise; he was plenty healthy anyway.)  
  
Steadily, he caught his breath while they passed by the numerous shelves on the floor; simply observing while his companion looked intently at the labels to find what they searched for. _'Perfect opportunity.'_   
  
In the midst of the silence, Jeonghan struck up a conversation, but was promptly cut off.

  
  
"So, what's your name—"

"Erickson!"

  
  
"That's a unique name.." Jeonghan mumbled, but realized that the assistant wasn't answering his question. Rather, they had just arrived at the shelves that contained the book sources he needed.  
  


Joshua had looked over the book spines that related to the author, gathering up the few books that were left and handed them over to Jeonghan. The latter was confused.

  
  
"This all there is?"

"There were these students who were looking for the same stuff. They borrowed most of it yesterday."

  
  
Jeonghan could only nod, looking down to count how many he had. 

"Five books...are good I guess.." There appeared the slightest pout on his lips (unintentionally, of course).

Cute as it was, Joshua really wanted to help the boy out a bit more. As the other flipped through the contents of the books, Joshua spoke.   
  


"You said you were looking for psychology books? What topics in particular, if I may ask?"

"Something related to child psychology or maybe early childhood learning strategies. Have any of those?" Joshua hummed, took a moment to think before uttering a small 'wait here' and going a few shelves down. Jeonghan smiled at that.

  
Moments later, Joshua returned and handed Jeonghan a children's book. The latter was about to show his frustration at this little joke (it seemed) until Joshua spoke up.

"This is an annotated children's book. The author was a child psychologist and wanted to use her works as an example of applied early childhood learning strategies. We have a few more of those--three shelves down, if it helps." He smiled at the shocked expression that greeted him.

"How..."

"I minor in psychology...lucky you, I guess." There was a gleam of pride in Joshua's face as he said so.

  
  
If Jeonghan decided that the man in front of him was a crush the moment he entered the library, at this point he felt himself falling for him already. He was decided on not going home empty handed (aside from the books, of course); in this case, Joshua's number was something he needed to secure on his way out.

  
  
"I'm lucky with you for sure. " Jeonghan smiled at the little blush that showed on the other's face.  
  
"Ah..uhm.." Joshua was flustered. He wasn’t used to being with very forward people, so he stuttered for a moment.  
  
"But really, thank you for the help...Joshua" Jeonghan's tone was sincere, gaze softening in amusement when the other reached up to cover his ID.

  
"You're welcome—"

"Jeonghan."   
  
"Jeonghan, alright." Joshua’s smile reached his eyes.

  
  
Jeonghan noticed how smiley Joshua was, and couldn’t help but get distracted because of how bright it was. Not enough to lose sight of his goal, though.

  
  
"Since you basically saved my final grade for the sem, is it okay to show my gratitude over coffee?" Joshua's eyebrow rose at the cheeky grin that was returned to him.

  
  
"This isn't a plot to get my number, is it now?"

"Well, it was to get your number and a coffee date. Am I pushing my luck?."

  
  
Joshua gave a knowing chuckle, finding just the smallest bit of pleasure in the way Jeonghan’s face dropped slightly at his dismissive nod.

"Mm. We'll see."  
  


* * *

  
  
Jeonghan thought that he'd lost this battle for love but having flipped through the array of book sources he secured, he realized he won. Because on the 24th page in the first annotated book Joshua handed to him, was a slip of paper with digits delicately written next to a scribble of words.   
  
_[Coffee shop in front of the Comm. Department, Tuesday?]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junnieboy's up next! Feel free to send some ideas over at the comments section. 
> 
> Till next time ^^


End file.
